Réveil
by Veratimmie
Summary: SB/RL. Les maraudeurs assistent pour la première fois à la transformation de Remus. Au réveil, ils ont l'impression malsaine d’avoir violé l’intimité de leur ami qui lui, n'en garde aucun souvenir.
1. Chapter 1

_Alors voici une nouvelle histoire avec mes deux favoris... _

_Dois-je mettre les avertissements courants ? Genre homophobes, go home ? _

_Et aussi le traditionnel 'les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... Quoique tout le temps d'écriture, ils sont un peu à moi tout de même... Avant d'être les votres quand vous lisez..._

_Euh__, cette histoire m'est venue en lisant une histoire (non terminée, bouh...) sur un site qui n'a rien à voir avec les fictions, basée sur un manga 'Kizuna' pour celles qui connaissent..._

_Rien à voir avec ma fic (oui, je sais c'est une explication tordue mais il se trouve que je suis plutôt dans une phase complètement tordue, et même plus, vous voyez bien, hein ?), si ce n'est juste une scène, que je trouvais très mignonne et hyper émouvante. J'en profite pour exploiter deux choses que je n'avais pas encore exploité dans mes fics...  
_

_Bon, je vais m'arrêter là parce que ça n'est pas très intéressant..._

_Euh, juste un détail: ça se passe à Poudlard. C'est la première fois que les maraudeurs passent la nuit avec Remus lors de la pleine lune..._

* * *

Le gros chien noir dans lequel s'était abrité le loup fut réveillé par des tremblements. Instantanément il changea de forme et Sirius apparut. Presque contre lui, un corps se tordait. Sirius mit un moment avant de voir qu'il s'agissait de Remus, ou plus exactement du loup qui se transformait en Remus. Lamétamorphose déformait le corps du loup cependant que celui de Remus apparaissait. Mais cela se faisait par soubresauts, et le loup et Remus gémissaient de douleur.

Sirius, qui s'était assis, regardait la scène, impuissant et impressionné. Enfin, le corps de Remus prit le dessus. Allongé par terre, le garçon se mit à trembler. Sirius s'approcha de lui. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et la sentit froide. Comme Remus tremblait toujours, Sirius l'attrapa par les épaules et l'attira contre lui pour le réchauffer. Remus se blottit contre lui, frissonnant. Sirius resserra ses bras autour de lui.

C'était la première fois que James, Peter et Sirius assistaient à la transformation de Remus.

Sous leur forme animagus, pour laquelle ils avaient longtemps travaillé, ils avaient pu passer la nuit avec le loup-garou. Les trois maraudeurs savaient que la transformation n'était pas sans fatiguer Remus. Mais jamais ils n'avaient vraiment mesuré à quel point elle lui était difficile, douloureuse. Sirius venait subitement d'en prendre conscience et se sentait complètement désarmé.

Pour les trois maraudeurs, depuis qu'ils savaient que Remus était loup-garou, celui-ci avait une image forte, puissante, malgré ses séjours à l'infirmerie. Et là, Sirius le découvrait fragile. Contre lui, Remus était maintenant agité de sanglots. Sirius le serra davantage encore. Il se sentait gauche, malhabile alors qu'il aurait voulu aider son ami, le réconforter.

Remus pleurait, Sirius sentait les larmes chaudes à travers son tee-shirt.

« Chut, chut, tout va bien… », murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? c'était la voix de Peter, basse.

Sirius leva la tête vers lui, puis vers James. Il n'avait pas vu que eux aussi s'étaient réveillés. Ils le regardaient, un peu inquiets. Sirius murmura, impuissant :

- C'est la transformation, je crois …

Un marmonnement confus lui parvint.

Sirius pencha la tête vers Remus et dégagea ses cheveux châtains pour mieux voir son visage. Remus était pâle. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés mais ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient échapper des mots. Non, pas des mots, juste un mot. Juste un nom. Le sien. Il avait dû reconnaître Sirius et répétait son prénom. Sirius le resserra contre lui. Instinctivement, il caressa ses cheveux et murmura :

- je suis là, Remus, je suis là…

Il se passa un moment ainsi. Remus tremblant et Sirius le berçant et le rassurant de sa présence.

James regarda un moment les deux amis ainsi enlacés, les sourcils relevés.

Sirius s'en aperçut, leva à son tour les sourcils comme pour dire que c'était involontaire. Il chercha alors à se lever mais Remus s'accrocha à lui. Sirius était troublé.

Ils savaient, tous les trois que la transformation était difficile, mais ils n'avaient jamais vu leur ami souffrir ainsi, devenir si fragile. Il ne leur avait jamais parlé de cette souffrance, sans doute par pudeur. Et là, c'était comme s'ils pénétraient dans son intimité, comme s'ils violaient un interdit. Les trois maraudeurs échangèrent un regard gêné.

Sirius murmura à Remus :

- Je vais me lever, et je vais te poser sur le lit.

- Ne me laisse pas…

La voix de Remus semblait terrorisée. Sirius sentait les yeux le piquer. Il le serra contre lui :

- Je suis là, Remus, je suis là. Je vais juste te poser sur le matelas. Tu y seras mieux.

James s'approcha d'eux, pour aider Sirius, mais Remus n'était pas si lourd. Et Sirius le porta sur le lit. James prit une couverture et la mit sur lui.

Il s'écoula un moment avant que ne finissent les frissons de Remus. La chaleur de la couverture y était sans doute pour beaucoup. Il sembla se détendre et ses murmures cessèrent. Il s'était endormi.

- Il faut qu'on y aille là. On va finir pas se faire attraper, dit James.

Sirius acquiesça, tout comme Peter qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent.

Ils sortirent de la pièce, Peter le premier. Sirius se retourna vers Remus, le visage un peu inquiet. James le regarda, et lui dit :

- Sirius ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu… est-ce que vous… enfin, vous vous aimez ?

Sirius ouvrit des yeux ronds avant d'éclater de son rire si particulier. Il attrapa James par les épaules et répondit :

- Quelle drôle d'idée, non, bien sûr que non… J'étais près de lui, c'est tout.

- Mais tu lui caressais les cheveux ?

- James ! Je ne savais pas quoi faire ! C'était tellement… tellement … tellement dur. Il se tordait de douleur…

Sirius eut un frisson en se remémorant la scène de la transformation. Il ajouta :

- …Il n'était pas bien, tu aurais fait pareil…

- Et il t'appelait…

- Bien sûr, puisque c'est moi qui le tenais ! Vraiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça…

James le regarda et dit pensivement :

- C'est dommage, vous formiez un beau couple, tous les deux…

Sirius eut à nouveau son gros rire :

- franchement, je ne sais pas où tu vas chercher tout ça…

* * *

_Voilà. _

_J'espère que cette scène vous aura aussi plu qu'à moi. _

_A très bientôt..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à vous d'être de nouveau au rendez-vous..._

* * *

Mais les choses qui sont dites, surtout par les gens que vous aimez, vous restent dans la tête. Et c'est ainsi qu'au cours des jours qui suivirent, Sirius tourna et retourna la phrase de James dans son esprit, trouvant tout seul des tas de questions, ou plutôt des tas de réponses à lui opposer.

D'abord, non, il n'était pas gay. Le fait qu'il soit sorti avec une fille l'an passé et que ça se soit avérer un vrai fiasco n'était pas une preuve.. Trouver le prof de soins aux créatures magiques, Brûlopot, plutôt** s**éduisant n'en était pas une non plus. C'était juste un fait.

Il était hétéro, donc normal, complètement normal, si on considérait que l'hétérosexualité était normale. Enfin, plus exactement, si on considérait que l'homosexualité était anormale. Et même s'il lui arrivait de regarder les garçons, c'était uniquement par curiosité. Ce n'était pas, ça non plus, une preuve.

Et non, il n'aimait pas Remus d'amour. D'abord il le saurait. Il l'aimait comme il aimait James et Peter. Enfin, à cette différence que James était comme son frère, et Peter… Bon, d'accord, il aimait moins Peter. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Et trouver que Remus avait du charme ne voulait rien dire non plus. Simplement, il comprenait certains regards que lançaient sur lui certaines élèves…

Et non, Remus ne l'aimait pas non plus d'amour. C'était impossible. Il l'aurait remarqué. Et quand ils avaient abordé le sujet de la nuit de pleine lune, Remus n'en avait gardé aucun souvenir. Y compris de son réveil. D'ailleurs, James, Peter et Sirius n'avaient pas osé lui raconter le réveil en détail, ils gardaient une impression malsaine d'avoir violé l'intimité de leur ami. Mais il semblait à Sirius que si Remus avait éprouvé quoique ce soit pour lui, Remus aurait manifesté une certaine gêne à l'évocation de la nuit, non ?

James hallucinait simplement. Tout ça parce que Sirius avait essayé de calmer Remus. Il en aurait fait de même s'il s'était réveillé et assisté comme lui à la transformation de Remus, s'il l'avait vu se tordre de douleur et s'il l'avait vu aussi pâle, et tremblant. Et là encore, si Remus s'était retrouvé contre lui, c'est uniquement qu'il était certainement plus confortable de s'allonger près d'un gros chien que près d'un cerf, et encore moins d'un rat…

Mais il avait beau faire, la petite phrase de James revenait souvent dans ses pensées.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque à la transformation suivante, la même scène ou à peu près, se répéta, Sirius en ressentit un plus grand trouble encore.

Avoir Remus dans ses bras, le bercer, c'était quelque chose d'assez étrange. Cette fois, Sirius voulut s'empêcher d'avoir des gestes trop tendres, mais Remus tremblait tellement et était si pâle…Et avoir l'impression de pouvoir lui procurer un peu de réconfort était gratifiant.

Mais lorsque Sirius, les bras serrés autour des épaules de Remus, croisa le regard de James il ne put empêcher une légère rougeur coupable sur ses joues.

Et les jours qui suivirent, Sirius, à nouveau, fut pris de doute. Il se sentait perdu, démuni face à ce qu'il n'arrivait à définir. Pour lui, ça n'était qu'une amitié. Une amitié forte, certes, mais une amitié seulement. Alors pourquoi avait-il été si troublé quand Remus s'était retrouvé dans ses bras ? James le taquina plusieurs fois à ce propos.

Mais ni James ni lui n'en avait parlé à Remus. D'ailleurs, qu'auraient-ils pu dire ? Il ne s'était rien passé ni d'exceptionnel, ni d'inavouable. Il y avait uniquement le trouble de Sirius, et les soupçons de James. Rien de concret. Et Peter n'avait rien perçu de tout ça, plus sensibilisé par leurs jeux avec le loup-garou durant la nuit.

Et de toute façon, Remus n'avait aucun souvenir de ces nuits. Ni même du réveil. Sa transformation était différente de la leur, qu'ils choisissaient et provoquaient. Et ils gardaient leurs personnalités, leurs intelligences, leurs souvenirs…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La vie continuait malgré tout pour les maraudeurs.

- Hé Remus ! Tu as reçu une lettre ? C'est quoi ? Peter s'était levé et essayait de lire par-dessus l'épaule de Remus.

- Mais, ça ne te regarde pas ! répondit Remus en cachant la lettre.

- C'est une amoureuse, hein ? Peter continuait, sous les yeux amusés de James et de Sirius. Il faut dire que la lettre était arrivée dans une enveloppe d'un doux dégradé de bleu et avec un joli dessin d'une colombe. De quoi aiguiser effectivement la curiosité des maraudeurs !

- De toute façon, Peter, même si c'était ça, je ne te le dirais pas. La voix de Remus était amusée mais ferme. Et puis c'est l'heure d'y aller…

Et Remus se leva pour sortir de la pièce, suivi aussitôt de Peter.

- On dirait que tu as de la concurrence, dit James en se levant.

- De la concurrence ? demanda Sirius en levant les sourcils.

- Oui, de la concurrence. Je crois aussi que Remus a reçu une lettre d'une amoureuse…

- James ! Encore ! Tu vas me lâcher avec ça ? Tu finis par être lourd à la fin !

- Tu vois, tu es de mauvais poil !

- C'est toi qui me mets de mauvaise humeur !

- Popop, c'est toi qui le dis. Moi je sais que c'est parce que Remus a reçu une lettre ! Et James s'enfuit en riant car Sirius avait brandi son poing…

Les jours passèrent. Sirius se détendit, occupé à nouveau à accumuler bêtises et retenues avec James. Celui-ci avait fini par le laisser tranquille, lorsque les maraudeurs évoquèrent la pleine lune qui arrivait. Le trouble de Sirius lui revint en mémoire. James s'en aperçut et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Alors, tu es prêt à prendre ton amoureux dans tes bras ?

Sirius le regarda en hochant la tête et haussant les épaules :

- N'importe quoi !

- Donc tu ne verras aucune objection si c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui le réconforte ? demanda perfidement James en passant ses bras autour des épaules de Sirius.

- Pfff… aucune, non !

Mais Sirius sentit un petit je-ne-sais-quoi au fond de lui qui vint démentir son apparente assurance.

* * *

_Je sais, j'aurais pu faire un peu plus long, mais je surveille: un chapitre=1000 mots, ou à peu près. _

_Et ça laisse un peu de suspens, non ?_

_Et surtout, je me donne un peu de temps pour écrire le dernier chapitre... Parce que de vous à moi, j'ai un peu de mal, cette fois-ci. C'est surtout que ja'i la tête prise par des tas d'autres choses, lol..._

_Mais je pense à vous... Sisisi, je vous assure... et pour preuve, je vais vous mettre le trois très vite... Je vous laisse juste le temps de m'envoyer une ch(tite review..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Et hop ! Voici le troisième chapitre..._

_J'en profite pour vous remercier pour vos reviews... surtout les anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre..._

* * *

James et Sirius étaient bien éveillés quand le loup redevint Remus. Peter devait encore dormir dans un des trous du mur, à l'abri du loup. Silencieux et impressionnés, les deux amis assistèrent à la transformation. Ils n'osaient approcher à cause du loup qui grognait.

Quand elle se termina, ils se regardèrent. La souffrance de leur ami les mettait mal à l'aise. Enfin, comme Remus se mit à trembler, Sirius et James eurent la même idée et se précipitèrent vers lui. James arriva juste avant Sirius et prit Remus dans ses bras. Sirius le dévisagea étonné. Le pincement au cœur et le froid qu'il ressentit à ce moment l'empêchèrent de répondre au sourire de défi que lui lança James. Mais leur attention se reporta vite sur Remus qui continuait de trembler. James resserra ses bras autour de lui. Sirius les regarda. Il était très troublé. Ce qu'il ressentait était tellement profond. Il se sentait froid de l'absence de Remus dans ses bras, et en voulait à James, comme s'il était… jaloux ?

A ce moment, ils entendirent la voix de Remus. James se pencha vers lui et murmura :

- Tout va bien, Remus, tout va bien.

- Sirius… ? la voix de Remus était à peine plus qu'un souffle.

- il est là…

- Sirius…

James se tourna vers Sirius, un sourire légèrement triomphant. Sirius se dispensa d'y répondre et s'agenouilla près des deux maraudeurs.

- Je suis là, Remy, je suis là…

Remus tourna son visage vers lui. A nouveau, Sirius eut un pincement au cœur. Remus était très pâle. Ses yeux entrouverts étaient humides et se refermèrent à peine posés sur Sirius.

Celui-ci prit Remus des bras de James et le serra contre lui. Sirius, à nouveau, éprouva cet étrange sentiment de bien-être. Il sentit le regard de James sur lui et ferma les yeux pour y échapper. Il pencha la tête sur celle de Remus et resta un moment à le bercer. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce que les autres pouvaient imaginer. Il était bien, juste bien avec son ami dans les bras. Remus avait besoin de lui et lui seul pouvait le rassurer.

C'est Peter, revenu parmi eux, qui le fit sortir de sa rêverie :

- les gars, on va être en retard…

- on arrive, répondit James. Il aida Sirius à porter Remus sur le lit et les trois maraudeurs quittèrent la cabane hurlante.

Arrivés dans leur chambre, James attendit que Peter soit sous la douche pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Sirius, sur son lit.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Alors quoi ?

- Sirius, avoue…

Sirius était mal à l'aise. Il savait très bien ce dont parlait James, et il savait très bien aussi que ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Il ressentait quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié pour Remus, de plus qu'une forte amitié. Son silence répondit pour lui à James.

- En tout cas, tu connais ses sentiments… continua James.

- ???

- C'est quand même toi qu'il réclame…

Sirius regarda James.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, c'est certain.

- Mais il ne le manifeste jamais autrement…

- Pas étonnant. Remus n'a jamais été un grand démonstratif…

- Non, je n'y crois pas. Remus a reçu des lettres…

- Mais il n'y a pas répondu ! objecta James.

- Ca, on n'en sait rien… Et puis de toutes façons, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui !

- Que tu dis ! Mais je sais que tu l'aimes…taquina James.

- N'importe quoi …

- Il suffit d'avoir vu ta tête quand j'ai pris Remus dans mes bras… Tu étais vert de jalousie, mon vieux !

Sirius haussa les épaules, et resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment là. Tout était trop nouveau, trop soudain. Il se demandait encore ce que c'était que ce sentiment, et quelle force il avait, et ce dont il avait envie…Et est-ce que Remus ressentait la même chose ? Sirius avait trop de question qui se bousculaient et dont il ne trouvait pas, ou plutôt dont il ne s'avouait pas les réponses.

Sirius fut étrangement silencieux toute la journée.

Et lorsque Remus regagna le dortoir le lendemain soir, le trouble qui envahit Sirius l'empêcha de sourire naturellement.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent et séparèrent les maraudeurs qui retournèrent dans leurs familles respectives. Au grand dam de Sirius qui avait vainement insisté pour rester à Poudlard – même tout seul, il aurait préféré ça au fait de retourner square Grimmaurd.

Et les efforts qu'il dut faire pour être au minimum poli dans la maison familiale lui prirent tellement d'énergie qu'il n'eut guère le temps de penser à autre chose.

Sauf lorsque lors de la deuxième semaine, il s'aperçut que c'était la pleine lune. Inconsciemment, il repensa aux précédentes, non sans frissonner. Enfin surtout aux matins qui suivaient les pleines lunes. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain malaise. Avoir vu, voir Remus souffrant ainsi de la transformation l'avait profondément frappé. Comme James et Peter d'ailleurs.

Il eut envie de se transformer en Patmol. Il se raisonna très vite, qui sait comment auraient réagi ses parents si par mégarde ils s'en apercevaient ? Et n'importe qui, comme Regulus par exemple, pouvait rentrer à tout moment dans sa chambre…

Sirius attrapa son miroir, comme souvent pendant les vacances, et appela James.

- Oui, Sirius, qu'est-ce qui t'amène, vieux frère ?

- Rien, je trouve le temps long, c'est tout. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Et bien en ce moment, je suis en train de lire un article sur l'équipe des _Wimbourne Wasps._

- Ah oui, l'équipe de Wimbourne… C'est vrai qu'ils ont deux excellents batteurs…

- Oui, et tu verras, ils finiront par avoir la coupe…

Il y eut un silence.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda à son tour James.

- Rien, j'essaie de supporter cette prison.

- Tu exagères ! dit James.

- Non. Le ton de Sirius était assez sec et n'autorisait aucune répartie. James changea de sujet :

- Dis-donc, tu as vu que c'était la pleine lune hier ?

- Oui.

- Alors, tu as pensé à Remus ? James avait mis un rien de sournois dans sa question.

- James Potter ! Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te dise qu'il n'y a rien du tout…

- …que de l'amitié sincère ! finit James en réprimant un fou-rire. Puis il ajouta : Allez, admets-le !

- Franchement, vieux, tu m'emmerdes avec ça !

- Ecoute, si tu venais à la maison pour les deux jours qui restent ? On pourrait en parler plus à l'aise, non ? suggéra James.

- Si c'est pour ne me parler que de ça, je préfères encore rester ici !

- Oh, ne boude pas… Je te parlerai aussi de Lily… et si tu es sage on parlera aussi de Snivellus..

- Ah, voilà qui est mieux ! Le visage de Sirius s'était illuminé. J'aime quand tu sais trouver les mots qui me motivent !

* * *

_Oui, je sais, j'ai mis un gros mot... mais aussi c'est vrai qu'il est embêtant ce James!!! _

_Sirius a peur de s'avouer qu'il est amoureux... et jaloux encore plus! Il y a encore du travail à faire..._

_Bises à vous et à très bientôt...  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci toujours pour vos messages. C'est vrai que c'est très encourageant. Alors, n'hésitez pas et continuez ;-)_

_Et voilà, les vacances sont finies... pour les maraudeurs bien sûr !_

* * *

Les cours reprirent à Poudlard et les maraudeurs reprirent leurs activités, au désespoir des professeurs qui avaient osé espérer une trêve hivernale à défaut de bonnes résolutions pour la nouvelle année.

Une semaine après la rentrée, la neige se mit à tomber, amenant avec elle nombre de bonhommes de neige qui décoraient le parc du château mais aussi nombre de batailles de boules de neige. Et les maraudeurs étaient loin d'être les derniers pour y participer.

C'est ainsi qu'un début d'après-midi, ils décidèrent de tendre un piège à un groupe de Poufsouffles qui s'était fait une spécialité d'attaques à la boule de neige.

- Si on y va maintenant, on va les prendre de vitesse, expliquait Sirius.

- Désolé les gars, mais je ne peux pas venir, signala Remus.

- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas venir ? demanda Sirius, surpris.

- Parce que je suis occupé, répondit Remus.

- Tu as un rendez-vous ? demanda Peter, les yeux brillants.

- Je suis occupé, c'est tout.

Remus avait répondu assez sèchement. C'était clair qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'en dire plus.

- D'ailleurs, il faut que j'y aille… Et Remus se leva et quitta ses amis.

James et Sirius se regardèrent, interrogateurs.

- Je me demande avec quelle fille il a rendez-vous… demanda Peter, songeur.

Le départ de Remus arrêta net l'élan des maraudeurs. A trois, ils seraient moins forts contre l'équipe des Poufsouffles.

James sortit une revue de Quidditch et Sirius et Peter commencèrent une partie d'échecs. Mais Sirius n'arrêtait pas de râler après Peter et finit par exploser :

- Mais enfin, tu ne sais pas jouer ! Regarde ce que tu fais : c'est du n'importe quoi !

- Ho, ho, ho… intervint James. Laisse Peter tranquille ! C'est toi qui es de mauvaise humeur, c'est tout !

- Non, je te jure, ça fait une heure qu'il fait n'importe quoi ! Sirius montra du bras le plateau du jeu, pendant que Peter se ratatinait dans son fauteuil. James s'était levé et faisait face à Sirius en colère.

- Arrête Sirius ! Peter n'y est pour rien. Tu es de mauvais poil. Tu ferais mieux d'aller faire un tour pour te calmer…

- Je suis calme. C'est lui qui m'énerve !

- Je sais très bien ce qui te met dans cet état, et toi aussi. James avait détaché lentement chaque mot en pointant son doigt sur la poitrine de Sirius.

Sirius lança un regard noir à James et répliqua très durement :

- Tu me casses les pieds avec tes trucs à la con ! Foutez-moi la paix !

Et Sirius sortit de la pièce. James regarda Peter, haussa les épaules et s'assit à la place de Sirius :

- Laisse tomber, ça lui passera…

Sirius était furieux. Furieux après Peter qui ne savait pas jouer. Furieux après James qui n'arrêtait pas de le harceler avec cette histoire de Remus… Furieux après Remus qui … Non, n'importe quoi… Remus pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, ça lui était bien égal. Il pouvait aller à un rendez-vous galant, Sirius s'en moquait. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qu'il faisait. S'il était dans le parc ou dans le château, peu importe. Il n'était même pas curieux de savoir où il était et avec qui. Pas du tout curieux…

Sirius en marchant était arrivé dehors. Il faisait presque beau. La neige avait cessé de tomber et les nuages s'étaient écartés pour laisser place à un ciel bleu clair. Il croisa des élèves en train de faire un énième bonhomme de neige.  
Sirius les dépassa. Marcher calmait un peu sa colère. James avait raison. Sortir lui faisait du bien. James avait toujours raison. Non, James avait _souvent_ raison. Dans la neige, des traces de pas s'éloignaient. Sans même y prendre garde, par jeu, Sirius les suivit. Le parc de Poudlard était beau sous la neige. Et elle étouffait les bruits. C'était calme. Sirius s'arrêta un instant pour inspirer. Il était bien et arrivait à se détendre petit à petit.

Il reprit sa marche, plus lentement. Il sourit de se sentir porter par un élan mystérieux. Ses pas le guidaient et il ne savait pas où mais ça l'amusait. Peut-être le conduisaient-ils vers un paradis inconnu… Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la hauteur d'une des tours du château. Il commença à la contourner quand il stoppa net, son cœur s'accélérant. Devant lui, deux élèves étaient arrêtés et discutaient.

Sirius n'y aurait guère prêté attention si l'un des deux n'avait été Remus. Il recula pour se mettre dos à la tour, hors de leur vue. Et là, il fit une grimace en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait comme l'horrible intuition d'avoir suivi Remus, ou plutôt d'avoir suivi sa trace. _Comme un chien,_ ironisa-t-il tout seul. _James, je te déteste… Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'a attiré là ? Non, non idiot, c'est une coïncidence_…

Sirius pencha la tête pour essayer de voir les deux élèves. Ils n'étaient pas très loin, et Remus lui tournait le dos. Ce qui permit à Sirius de voir que l'autre était une élève, qu'il reconnut de Serdaigle à l'écharpe qu'elle portait. Il détourna la tête.

Sirius sentait quelque chose lui barrer la poitrine. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune raison d'être si bouleversé… Aucune raison…

A ce moment, le rire des deux élèves lui parvint. Le rire de Remus. Et la barre sur sa poitrine s'intensifia, lui arrachant des picotements au niveau des yeux. Le rire de Remus. Le rire de Remus sans eux… Un nouvel éclat de rire lui arriva. La douleur de Sirius était manifeste.

Qu'est-ce que cette fille pouvait bien lui dire ? Comment Remus pouvait rire sans eux… Les maraudeurs étaient comme une famille. Remus n'avait pas le droit de les quitter. Il n'avait pas le droit de rire sans eux, sans lui…

Sirius avait mal. Le rire de Remus lui faisait mal. Il se détacha du mur et rebroussa chemin. Pourquoi était-il si mal. Etait-il jaloux ? Comme quand James avait pris Remus dans ses bras ? Le souvenir lui arracha une grimace. Sirius se défendit de sa jalousie. Mais sinon, pourquoi était-il si mal ? Parce que Remus était avec quelqu'un d'autre ?… Et parce qu'il riait ?

Sirius était arrivé au château. Il franchit les couloirs et les escaliers sans les voir. Il ne comprenait pas, ne voulait pas comprendre. Ca ne pouvait pas être ça…

Lorsqu'il traversa la salle commune des Gryffondors, il passa à côté de James et de Peter sans leur accorder un regard. Il monta directement dans la chambre des maraudeurs.

* * *

_Et voilà... Ce chapitre est assez court, mais assez dense. _

_J'espère que ça vous plait toujours. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Et hop hop hop, voilà la suite. Donc, Sirius rentre au château, légèrement préoccupé..._

* * *

James et Peter le regardèrent passer. En voyant son visage, plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et complètement défait, James fronça les sourcils. Il se leva et suivit Sirius dans leur chambre. Celui-ci s'était assis sur son lit, l'air complètement abattu. James s'assit près de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sirius répondit d'un sourire forcé.

- Laisse-moi deviner : tu as croisé Remus ?

- Oui, soupira Sirius.

- Et il était avec quelqu'un ?

- Oui. Mais tu sais ce qui fait le plus mal ? C'est de l'entendre rire. Il était avec cette fille et il riait…

La voix de Sirius n'était pas forte mais James entendit un tremblement dans ses mots.

- James… Tu as raison. J'ai… je ressens quelque chose pour lui.

Malgré lui, James eut un sourire. C'était tellement évident… Il avait fallu du temps à Sirius pour s'en apercevoir ! Mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte au bon moment.

- Ca m'a fait tellement mal de les voir. James, je crois que… je crois que je suis jaloux…

- Oui, ça, je m'en suis aperçu…Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont tu m'as regardé quand j'ai osé prendre Remus dans mes bras…

- Mais il n'y a que moi qui puisse le réconforter…

- Je sais ça. C'est pour ça que je pense que tu devrais lui dire.

Et comme Sirius lui lança un regard interrogateur, James ajouta :

- peut-être qu'il n'ose pas en parler parce qu'il a peur de ta réaction…Mets-toi à sa place : il a déjà du mal à vivre son état de loup-garou alors avouer qu'il est homo !

- James, on n'en n'est pas sûr ! Et il était avec une fille !

- Est-ce que tu les as vus s'embrasser ?

Sirius hocha la tête.

- Alors, c'est que ce n'est pas ce qu'on croit, dit James.

Il y eut un silence. Sirius avait les yeux dans le vide.

- Tu vois, quand je le tiens dans mes bras, je me sens comme si j'étais important pour lui, comme s'il n'y avait que moi qui puisse le calmer. Et comme s'il était à moi, rien qu'à moi…

- Je te rassure, c'est aussi l'impression que vous donnez.

- Mais on dirait que ce n'est que ces matins, qu'au réveil de la pleine lune pour lui. James ! Moi, c'est tout le temps…

- Ecoute, je pense simplement que d'abord il ne se rappelle pas du réveil. Il est trop fatigué, et ensuite, je pense qu'il ne veut pas dire ce qu'il ressent pour toi.

- Tu crois ?

- Mille contre un. Attends, Sirius, tu es le mec qui a le plus d'admiratrices dans Poudlard, après moi peut-être… Mais c'est normal qu'il n'imagine pas une seconde que tu t'intéresse à lui !

- Tu es trop optimiste, James. Je pense surtout qu'il ne ressent rien du tout pour moi, rien que de l'amitié…

- Et bien, moi, je te parie que non…

- Et sur ces mots, James se leva, eut un drôle de sourire en regardant Sirius et le laissa seul.

Le comportement de Sirius les jours qui suivirent ne manqua pas d'être remarqué. Il était plus taciturne qu'à l'ordinaire, et cela s'entendait, principalement, dans les cours où il était exceptionnellement discret, à la grande surprise des élèves mais aussi des professeurs. Peter et Remus en firent la remarque à James qui répondit évasivement « _ça va lui passer, ne vous inquiétez pas_ ».

Le jeudi qui suivit, une note des professeurs informa les élèves qu'une sortie à Préaulard était prévue pour le samedi suivant. Les maraudeurs, réunis autour de l'affichette, poussèrent un cri de joie :

- Yes ! commenta le premier James.

- Moi, je vote pour un passage aux Trois Balais, dit Sirius.

- Tu es sûr qu'on a le droit d'aller là ? demanda craintivement Peter.

- Oui, bien sûr. Rien ne nous l'interdit ! répondit Sirius.

Seul, Remus n'avait rien dit. James se tourna vers lui :

- et toi, Remus, tu es d'accord ?

- Ben… commença Remus. Ben en fait, je suis désolé les gars, mais je ne pourrai pas venir…

- Pas venir ? s'étonna James.

- Non, désolé…

James fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il se retourna vers l'affichette tout en lançant un rapide coup d'œil vers Sirius. Ca lui suffit pour voir que celui-ci avait légèrement pâli. James contempla l'affichette pensivement, puis se retourna à nouveau vers les maraudeurs et avec un grand sourire :

- J'adore les sorties à Préaulard…

Et il les entraîna vers la salle commune, tout en se promettant de ne pas en rester là.

L'humeur de Sirius avait encore décrut d'un cran pendant cette journée et il ne s'installa pas avec les autres maraudeurs après le repas du soir dans la salle commune.

- Dis-donc, il est vraiment de mauvaise humeur en ce moment, remarqua Peter.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, dit James.

- C'est quoi alors ? demanda Remus.

James se tourna vers lui, leva ses lunettes pour le regarder puis les remit sur son nez avant de dire :

- oh, des histoires de cœur…

- Sirius ? s'étonna Remus.

- Qu'y a-t-il d'étonnant ? demanda James.

- Est-ce que tu veux dire qu'il est amoureux ?intervint Peter.

- Ca arrive à tout le monde…

- Mais il n'a qu'à aller la voir et lui demander de sortir avec lui. Pour lui, c'est facile… enchérit Peter.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas si simple, expliqua James avec un mouvement de tête. Parlons d'autre chose, d'accord ?

Le lendemain, à la fin du dernier cours, James s'arrangea pour sortir juste après Sirius et juste devant Remus. Il ralentit pour arriver à sa hauteur, posa la main sur son épaule et lui dit :

- J'ai à te parler…

Remus tourna la tête, surpris vers lui.

- Laisse-les partir devant, continua James avec un mouvement vers Sirius et Peter.

Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés, James demanda :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

Sa voix avait un soupçon d'agressivité que Remus ne comprit pas.

-Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je fabrique ?

- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous demain ?

- Mais parce que je suis occupé… Je l'ai dit. Remus ne comprenait toujours pas.

- C'est cette fille, hein ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? demanda Remus, plus étonné que mécontent. Je peux avoir un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un, quand même, non ?

- Je sais très bien que tu ne l'aimes pas cette fille, tu ne peux pas l'aimer. Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues mais ce serait plus simple si tu disais la vérité.

Remus regarda James et eut un mouvement d'épaule. Il savait que James était intelligent, et que ce n'était pas la peine de mentir. S'il disait cela, c'est qu'il avait dû s'apercevoir de quelque chose.

- OK. Tu as raison. Mais elle est au courant. En fait, je lui ai dit, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'on passe des moments ensemble, en tant que copains...

- Tu lui as dit, à elle ? James n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Et pas à nous...

- Oui. Oui, je sais, j'aurais dû vous le dire, mais je n'ai pas osé… Tu comprends, il y a déjà le fait d'être… d'être ce que tu sais… alors ça en plus…

James fronça les sourcils.

- Justement, tu devrais savoir qu'on t'accepte comme tu es.

- James, c'est pas facile d'avouer à ses amis, surtout mecs et en plus dans le même dortoir, qu'on est homo…

Mais ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Sirius et de Peter qui, ne les voyant pas, avaient fait demi-tour.

- Et bien, vous arrivez ? demanda Peter.

- Oui, on arrive. Remus était en train de me dire qu'il avait changé d'avis pour demain !

Remus regarda James, étonné, mais sans oser le contredire.

- Tant mieux, dit Peter.

- Oui, c'est mieux quand on est tous ensemble, ajouta Sirius, avec un sourire à James.

La discussion entre James et Remus s'arrêta là.

Et Sirius fut d'excellente humeur tout au long du week-end. Peut-être aussi que l'approche de la pleine lune était-elle pour quelque chose dans son humeur.

* * *

_Bon, ben voilà que ça commence à s'éclaircir, non ???_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello ! Encore un chapitre... _

* * *

Nouvelle pleine lune, nouvelle transformation. Mais même scénario. A ceci près que James entraîna Peter très vite hors de la cabane hurlante au petit matin, laissant Sirius seul avec Remus dans ses bras. Même si ça ne faisait pas avancer les choses, Remus ne gardant vraiment aucun souvenir de ces réveils. Au moins, Sirius ne se sentait pas gêné par le regard inquiet de Peter et celui moqueur de James.

- Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose, disait James à Sirius alors qu'ils étaient en train de disputer une partie d'échecs le lendemain soir.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, drague-le !

Sirius éclata de rire.

- James, tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- Si. Après tout, il m'a bien dit qu'il était homo, donc tu peux toujours essayer.

- Ecoute, tu vois, répondit Sirius les yeux brillants, le tenir dans mes bras lors de ses transformations, c'est un vrai moment de bonheur. C'est plus que tout ce que je peux espérer. Je préfère garder ça plutôt que de ne plus rien avoir du tout. Tu comprends ?

- Non. Pourquoi tu dis 'ne plus rien avoir' ? Tu crois qu'il te repoussera ?

- C'est un risque que je ne veux pas courir. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit conscient de ce qui se passe..

- Justement.

- Justement non. Je suis sûr qu'on se fait des idées et j'ai peur d'affronter ça…

- T'es chiant, Sirius. Arrête de reculer tout le temps comme ça, nous sommes des Gryffondors je te rappelle..

- Je ne recule pas. Je ne veux pas l'envahir, c'est différent.

James soupira en secouant la tête. Il allait encore devoir s'en mêler.

xxxxxxxxx

Hélas pour James, il y eut un nouvel événement qui allait en provoquer un autre d'une importance capitale.

Tout commença par un banal cours de potion. Le professeur leur proposa, ou plutôt leur imposa un nouveau devoir. La recherche d'une potion. Par groupe de deux. Le professeur forma les binômes, mais sans doute un bon sens ponctué d'une volonté de souder les élèves des différentes maisons, l'amena à créer des groupes entre serpentards et gryffondors. C'est ainsi que les maraudeurs se trouvèrent séparés. Et à chaque groupe, le professeur remit un parchemin avec des indications qui devaient leur permettre de trouver une potion. Bien entendu, chaque groupe avait une potion différente, ce qui les empêchait de tricher.

La chose aurait pu être totalement banale si Remus n'avait eu pour partenaire… Séverus Rogue. Ce qui fut pris très mal par les trois autres, ou devrai-je dire par deux des maraudeurs.  
D'abord parce que Severus Rogue… était Severus Rogue et que James et Sirius le détestaient. Ensuite parce que Remus avait avoué son homosexualité. Et Severus était un garçon.

Et pour couronner le tout, il se trouvait que Remus, comme Severus, était un élève très consciencieux. Et ils travaillèrent ensemble de façon très appliquée et très complice pendant les cours.

D'abord sous l'œil surpris des autres maraudeurs, puis bientôt sous l'œil jaloux de l'un d'eux.

- Je le hais ! explosa un jour Sirius alors qu'ils sortaient de cours de potion.

- Calme-toi, ce n'est rien… Ils travaillent ensemble, dit calmement James.

- C'est ça… Tu ne vois pas comment il le regarde ! bougonna Sirius.

- Non mais, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es jaloux de Snivellus ?

- Non, non mais je déteste qu'il tourne autour de Remus, avoua Sirius.

- Sirius ! Tu es vraiment jaloux ? demanda James, estomaqué.

- Non… Non… simplement tu me dis qu'il est gay et il est avec un mec qui n'arrête pas de le reluquer !

- Sirius ! C'est de Snivellus que tu parles !

- Justement, il est faux, et fourbe. Est-ce qu'on sait ce qu'il est vraiment ?

James éclata de rire et poussa Sirius amicalement :

- Il faut vraiment que tu te fasses soigner, vieux ! Jaloux de Snivellus, je ne le crois pas !

Et James s'éloigna, toujours en riant.

Cependant, il avait tort de rire, car effectivement Sirius était jaloux.

Extraordinairement jaloux.

Maladivement jaloux.

Lors du cours suivant, James le surprit plus d'une fois en train de regarder Rogue avec un œil plus noir que jamais. Et ce regard suffit à inquiéter James qui décida qu'il était temps d'avoir une discussion avec Remus, à défaut de pouvoir faire entendre raison à Sirius.

Malheureusement, quand on partage un dortoir à quatre, c'est très difficile de trouver un moment d'intimité. Et de plus, James faisait du quidditch, ce qui réduisait encore les possibilités de se trouver seul avec Remus.

Toutefois, James finit par trouver le moyen de retrouver Remus alors qu'il était à la bibliothèque. Il avait prétexté un problème sur un devoir auprès de Sirius qui lui, ne l'avait pas encore commencé.

James s'assit à côté de Remus et dit à voix basse :

- Remus, il faut qu'on parle.

C'était la seconde fois en quelques jours que James s'adressait à lui ainsi. Remus posa son livre et se tourna vers James.

- Oui James ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues. James était très sérieux.

Remus garda un visage impassible, seuls ses yeux trahissaient son étonnement.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues avec Sirius… continua James, en fixant toujours Remus.

- Avec… ?

Remus n'était pas sûr de comprendre et il commença à être légèrement inquiet.

- Avec Sirius. A quoi tu joues ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, James.

Remus semblait sincère et James reprit :

- Tu m'as bien entendu, Remus. Devant son silence, James ajouta : Ok, je vais jouer cartes sur table. Tu ne te souviens réellement pas de tes transformations ?

Remus hocha la tête négativement, ne sachant pas du tout ce dont il voulait parler.

- Alors il faut que je te dise ce qui se passe. C'est le matin, quand tu redeviens toi. C'est… c'est très… James était un peu confus d'aborder ce côté de la transformation. Tu te tords de douleur et tu te mets à trembler et à pleurer…Et on essaye de te réconforter… Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de ça ?

Remus le laissa parler, de plus en plus angoissé par la façon dont James émaillait son discours de silences gênés. Est-ce que Remus faisait quelque chose d'inavouable à ce moment-là ? Un vent de panique le fit frissonner.

- Ecoute, tu sais… tu… tu parles à ce moment-là, enfin, tu dis un nom.

Remus serra les lèvres. _Nous y voilà_, pensa-t-il. Remus se doutait de quel nom il s'agissait.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin, sourit James, mal à l'aise.

Remus fit non de la tête. James tordit sa bouche, défit et remit ses lunettes, avant de reprendre :

- Ce n'est pas à moi de raconter ça… Mais il faut que tu le saches…

James reprit une forte inspiration et continua, sans regarder Remus.

- Il…Il a pris l'habitude de te prendre dans ses bras. Et je crois que c'est devenu très sérieux pour lui… C'est là le problème… Parce que visiblement, tu ne te souviens pas de ces moments-là, et qu'on ne sait pas ce que tu penses de lui en dehors de cet instant où tu l'appelles et que tu t'accroches à lui. On dirait que tu l'aimes, mais juste à cet instant, et qu'ensuite c'est tout juste si tu le regardes.

James se tourna vers Remus.

- Remus, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais tu le rends malade. Et là c'est sérieux. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ça, mais il est devenu jaloux. Vraiment jaloux, Remus. Et de tout le monde. De moi, ça, ce n'est pas très grave, de la fille avec qui tu es sorti, mais maintenant de Snivellus …

- Severus Rogue ? réussit à dire Remus, plus qu'étonné.

- Oui… et crois-moi, ce n'est pas un sentiment anodin…

Remus resta silencieux.

- Remus ? dis-moi ce que tu penses de lui…

Remus s'était retourné vers le livre qu'il lisait avant l'arrivée de James et jouait avec les pages. Est-ce que James se rendait compte de toutes les informations qu'il venait de lui asséner ? D'abord, que les maraudeurs étaient au courant de ses sentiments, alors qu'il mettait tant de soin à les dissimuler ; Peter, James, mais aussi et surtout Sirius. Et il lui disait aussi que Sirius éprouvait la même chose pour lui ? Remus avait besoin de digérer tout ça.

- Remus, quels que soient tes sentiments, il faut que tu lui parles. A Sirius, ajouta James devant le silence de Remus. C'est important. Avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise…

James attendit en vain une réponse. Remus était absent, absorbé par ses pensées. Après de longues minutes silencieuses, voyant qu'il était inutile d'insister, James se leva.

- Je compte sur toi, Remus.

* * *

_Ca avance, non ???_

_Mais à pas de souris (et pas de rat, je HAIS les rats...) Clin d'oeil à quelqu'une qui a deux rates mais qui ne les a pas appelées queuedver..._

_Merci à vous d'être fidèle et de continuer à lire... Je vous embrasse...  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_Voilà la suite de l'histoire. Je pense que Elayna Black ne sera pas surprise..._  


* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, Remus fut encore plus silencieux que d'habitude. Il faut dire que sa conversation avec James l'avait particulièrement remué. Ainsi, les maraudeurs savaient. Depuis des mois. Et ils n'avaient rien dit. Et pourquoi Sirius n'avait rien dit non plus ? Quoique… Remus se souvint alors de nombre de questions que lui et James lui avaient posé sur ce dont il se souvenait ou pas… C'était donc pour ça.

Il lui revint aussi ces rêves dont il se rappelait le matin suivant. Ainsi ce n'étaient pas des rêves, Sirius le prenait vraiment dans ses bras. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte ? Peut-être n'avait-il pas osé y croire, simplement.

Remus mit du temps à analyser tout ce que James avait dit ce soir-là. Et il n'aurait pas dû mettre autant de temps.

Il surprit effectivement le regard noir de Sirius vers Rogue. Mais également le regard suppliant de James qui voulait qu'il parle à Sirius.

Et il fallut encore deux jours à Remus pour commencer à croire sérieusement que Sirius ressentait quelque chose pour lui. C'est fou comme ce qu'on espère le plus est aussi ce qu'on a le plus de mal à croire réel quand ça nous arrive. Malheureusement, on arriva à la pleine lune avant qu'il ne lui parle.

Ce jour-là, Remus avait quitté les maraudeurs pour regagner la cabane hurlante en fin d'après-midi.  
James, Peter et Sirius avaient encore du temps pour le rejoindre. Ils prirent un copieux dîner.

Sirius était d'excellente humeur, juste un peu trop fébrile. James savait pourquoi. Il attendait avec impatience l'instant où il prendrait Remus dans ses bras. En fait, il était tellement énervé aussi que James l'envoya faire un tour dehors pour se calmer. Ce fut une erreur.

Ce fut une erreur parce que dehors, Sirius croisa Severus Rogue. Et celui-ci ne trouva rien de mieux à faire qu'à lui demander où était Remus.

- Ca ne te regarde pas … commença Sirius, plus sombre que jamais.

- J'ai absolument besoin de le voir, dit Snape. Pour le travail de potion. Mais peut-être est-ce que c'est un mot que tu ne connais pas, Black !

- Il n'y a pas d'urgence à faire une potion à cette heure, sauf si c'est une potion pour te faire disparaître…

- Ton humour m'éclate, Black… Il y a tellement de choses qui sont en dehors de la portée de ton minuscule cerveau…

- Et tu t'y connais en minuscule cerveau… C'est vrai que le tien ne doit pas dépasser celui d'un moucheron.

- Je me demande encore comment vous avez pu faire pour convaincre Lupin de faire partie de votre bande…

- Est-ce que tu serais jaloux Snivellus ?…

- En attendant, dis-moi où je peux le trouver, c'est pourtant une question simple pour ton cervelet de poisson rouge !

- Tu en as besoin à ce point, tu ne peux rien faire comme un grand ?

- Pauvre enfant ! j'ai passé l'âge d'avoir besoin de mes parents, moi…

Les deux garçons étaient face à face, et il aurait été difficile de dire lequel avait le plus de haine dans le regard. Toutefois, dans le regard de Sirius il y avait un sentiment qui se mêlait à la haine et lui donnait plus de force encore.

- Ok, alors si tu veux le voir, je vais te dire où il est : dans la cabane hurlante.

- A d'autres, Black. Comment peux-tu me faire croire une chose pareille ?

- Si tu veux le voir, c'est là-bas que tu le trouveras. Tu ne veux pas me croire ? Tu as peur à ce point, Snivellus ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait là-bas ?

- C'est notre repaire. Personne pour nous déranger.

Rogue regarda Sirius avec attention, tentant d'évaluer la véracité de ses propos…

Sirius gardait un air arrogant, et surtout son regard chargé de haine et de ce je-ne-sais-quoi que Severus ne comprenait pas.

Sirius éclata de rire :

- libre à toi de ne pas me croire, Snape ! Mais si tu as vraiment besoin de le voir, tu n'as pas d'autre choix de me croire ! Et je te jure qu'il est bien dans la cabane hurlante… As-tu besoin que je te tienne la main ?

Severus regarda vers la cabane, et vers le saule cogneur. Sirius devina la question qu'il devait se poser et ajouta :

- Il y a un moyen d'arrêter le saule pleureur : tu trouveras un bâton au pied de l'arbre, il suffit d'appuyer sur un nœud, celui qui est le plus bas sur le tronc, face à la cabane. Mais c'est une expédition trop dangereuse pour un petit serpentard de ton niveau. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer au chaud…

Sirius avait mis tout l'ironie dont il était capable dans ces dernières phrases et là-dessus, il tourna les talons pour rejoindre Poudlard, non sans savourer la situation. Si Rogue allait à la cabane hurlante, pour voir Remus, il serait reçu par un loup-garou et nul doute qu'il n'en sortirait pas indemne. Seuls les maraudeurs, sous leurs formes animales, pouvaient s'approcher de Remus un soir de pleine lune. Et pas cet espèce d'avorton qui lui tournait autour… Remus était à Sirius. Uniquement. Et personne ne pourrait se mettre sur son chemin.

Lorsqu'il retrouva Peter et James, ce dernier devina tout de suite que quelque chose s'était passé. Il insista jusqu'à ce que Sirius raconte sa rencontre avec Rogue.

- Non… Tu as fait ça ? James était effaré.

- Oui… Je le déteste. Il tourne autour de lui, et bien qu'il aille le retrouver !

- Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? James était furieux. Tu n'as pas fait que mettre en danger Snivellus, tu as aussi mis en danger Remus. Que crois-tu qu'il se passera quand on découvrira qu'un élève en a attaqué un autre ?

Sirius regarda James, sans avoir l'air de comprendre.

- Crétin ! on va renvoyer Remus, si ce n'est pire encore. Est-ce que tu lis la gazette de temps en temps ? Est-ce que tu sais que les loups-garous comme Remus sont montrés du doigt ?

Sirius pâlit. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Pas du tout…Il n'avait vu que la vengeance contre un serpentard, contre un rival.

James lui lança un regard lourd de reproche et dit :

- J'y vais. Je vais voir s'il y est allé. Après tout, peut-être que non, il n'est peut-être pas assez courageux… Et sinon, je pourrais peut-être arrêter Rogue avant qu'il n'y arrive… et il sortit précipitamment.

Sirius se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Les mots de James résonnaient en lui. Qu'avait-il fait ? A aucun moment il n'avait pensé aux conséquences pour Remus. Son cœur se mit à battre de façon désordonnée. Comment se pardonnerait-il s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Remus ?

* * *

_Bon, je remercie JKR de m'avoir soufflé ce passage... _

_Sérieusement, je rêvais de mettre cette histoire dans une fic. C'est fait. J'avais lu il y a longtemps une fic qui parlait de cet épisode, mais c'est assez rare de le trouver (euh, surtout que je ne lis que des SB/RL, lol...)_

_Et juste pour info, je fignole la fin...(épisode 9)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Allez, on y va. Pauvre Sirius, je ne vais pas le laisser comme ça..._  


* * *

Le temps qui s'écoula alors parut étrangement long à Sirius. Assis dans son fauteuil, il n'osait pas bouger avant d'avoir des nouvelles de James. Ce ne fut pas avant ce qui lui parut une éternité que James rentra enfin, fatigué. Il leva la tête vers lui, n'osant poser de question.

James s'affala dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

- Tu as de la chance. J'ai réussi à arriver à temps. Rogue avait ouvert la porte et le loup allait lui sauter dessus quand je suis arrivé. J'ai réussi à le tirer et à fermer la porte, il n'a été que légèrement griffé. Mais Dumbledore est arrivé à ce moment. Rogue lui a dit que c'était toi qui lui avait dit de venir. Je pense que demain, tu devras t'expliquer avec Dumbly…

Sirius était toujours pâle. James le regarda pendant un moment avant de continuer :

- Sirius… Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as fais ça… Je ne peux pas croire que tu étais vraiment jaloux de Snivellus… Ce n'est pas possible…

Sirius se faisait tout petit dans son fauteuil. Si, il était jaloux… Vraiment jaloux…Ca faisait tellement mal de voir Remus avec quelqu'un d'autre…

- Mais tu vas être puni parce qu'il est inutile de te dire qu'il n'est pas question d'aller dans la cabane hurlante cette nuit…

Sirius le regarda, d'abord surpris :

- James ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Dumbly va faire surveiller l'entrée cette nuit.

- Mais on peut y aller, avec la cape ? implora Sirius.

- Pas la peine d'insister vieux… Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça..

La lèvre inférieure de Sirius se mit à trembler. Les dernières heures avaient été difficiles pour lui. James le voyait au bord des larmes. Il savait combien Sirius avait attendu la pleine lune et combien ne pas pouvoir être près de Remus devait le frustrer. Mais ce qu'il avait fait été grave. Très grave. Même James avait du mal à l'excuser.

James laissa passer un instant avant de dire :

- Sirius … Tu vas devoir t'excuser auprès de Remus. Tu devras lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé aussi…

Sirius avait mal, très mal… James le voyait et il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius.

- Allez, va dormir. Et rassures-toi, tout le monde va bien.

Sirius eut un pâle sourire et James le tira hors du fauteuil pour l'emmener dans la chambre. Sirius avait l'air tellement malheureux que James ne put s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Remus va bien.

Mais la tension des dernières heures avait été dure pour Sirius qui s'effondra sur l'épaule de James.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain fut une journée difficile pour Sirius. Il commença par être convoqué dans le bureau du directeur dans la matinée. Il ne chercha ni à nier ni à fanfaronner. Il reconnut humblement les faits. Il eut du mal à expliquer pourquoi il avait fait ça, et à ce moment de l'entretien, des larmes arrivèrent au bord de ses yeux. Le voyant, Dumbledore choisit de ne pas insister. Mais il condamna quand même Sirius à quelques heures de retenue, et retira des points à la maison Gryffondor.

Sirius réussit à le remercier, la voix tremblante et à peine audible avant de sortir.

Pendant ce temps, James était allé à l'infirmerie. Il devait une explication à Remus. Celui-ci était en train de prendre un petit-déjeuner.

- Salut James.

- Salut Remus. Comment ça va ?

- Ca va, pas trop mal. Un peu fatigué…

- Tu sais, on n'est pas venus cette nuit… commença James.

- Ah bon ? Remus avait l'air un peu déçu.

- Il… Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir.

Remus fronça les sourcils.

- C'est…

- Sirius ?demanda Remus, inquiet.

- Oui…

Remus sentit son cœur se serrer. Une vague de culpabilité et d'inquiétude l'envahit. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de discuter avec lui.

- Il a croisé Severus hier soir et Severus lui a demandé où tu étais. Il voulait te voir. Et Sirius a perdu les pédales … Il lui a dit où te trouver. Et Snape y est allé…

Remus avait blanchi. James marqua une pause.

- Est-ce que je … j'ai fait quelque chose à Severus ?

- Non. Sirius est rentré et m'a tout raconté. J'ai eu juste le temps d'arriver et de le tirer de là.

Remus souffla, mais il n'était qu'à moitié soulagé.

- J'aurais pu te tuer…ou le tuer lui…

- Tu ne l'as pas fait…

- Mais j'aurais pu…

Il y eut un silence.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Remus.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être.

- C'est quand même de ma faute. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre tout ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour…

- Je suis aussi coupable que toi, tu sais…

- Mais au moins tu as sauvé Severus.

De nouveau, un silence. Remus était encore plus pâle qu'à l'arrivée de James.

- Remus, dis-moi, est –ce que tu…est-ce que tu aimes Sirius ?

Remus ne répondit pas mais ses yeux le firent pour lui.

James lui sourit, soulagé.

- Je préfère ça. Un moment j'ai cru que tu n'éprouvais rien pour lui. Tu sais, je crois qu'il aurait été vraiment malheureux…Et je t'en aurai voulu …

James prit un scone du plateau de Remus et mordit dedans.

Mme Pomfresh arriva alors :

- Monsieur Potter, si je vous ai accordé une visite, ce n'est pas pour que vous mangiez le déjeuner de votre ami. Et les cinq minutes sont terminées.

James se leva, la bouche encore pleine et quitta Remus avec juste un signe de la main. Il retrouva Sirius juste devant la salle du cours de métamorphose. Il ne lui posa pas de question sur son entretien avec Dumbledore. Il se contenta de poser sa main sur son épaule.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James laissa Sirius tranquille toute la journée. Le fait de ne pas avoir pu assister à la transformation avait dû être une punition suffisante pour lui. Et il était évident qu'il s'en voulait. James en eut la confirmation lorsqu'au cours de potion Sirius ne tourna pas une fois la tête vers Rogue. Bon, c'est un fait qu'il ne s'excusa pas pour autant. Mais au moins ne lui jeta-t-il pas un regard noir !

Après les cours de l'après-midi, alors qu'ils étaient assis dans les fauteuils de la salle commune, James lui demanda quand même :

- Est-ce que tu veux aller voir Remus maintenant ? On a le temps avant le dîner…

Sirius était troublé. Comment oserait-il croiser le regard de Remus ?

* * *

_Je vous remercie toutes d'étre venues jusqu'ici. La fin va arriver très vite. Mais d'avance je vous remercie..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Et voilà, c'est la fin !_

* * *

- Allez, viens, Sirius.

- Non, James. Je ne peux pas. Pas encore…

- De quoi as-tu peur, encore ?

Sirius sentit un soupçon d'agacement dans la voix de James.

- Pfff, ce n'est pas que j'ai peur. C'est pas ça…

- C'est quoi alors ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ?

- La vérité…Je veux d'abord que tu t'excuses, parce que ça aurait pu très mal tourner pour lui. Tu le sais, non ?

- Pas la peine de remuer le couteau… grogna Sirius.

- Et après, je veux que tu lui dises pourquoi tu as fait ça …continua James.

Sirius secoua la tête.

- Non… non, ça ne je ne peux pas lui dire…

- Et bien si, tu vas lui dire.

- Non, James. Le ton de Sirius était suppliant. Non, je ne peux pas faire ça…

- Tu as honte d'avoir été jaloux de Severus, peut-être ? ricana James.

Sirius fit une grimace.

- James, ce n'est pas ça… Ecoute, une fois par mois, il m'arrive quelque chose de super. Quelque chose que même en rêve je n'aurais jamais imaginé. Essaye de te mettre à ma place. Si c'était Lily que tu tenais dans tes bras comme ça, une fois par mois, et si tu savais que tu n'as aucune chance que ce soit plus souvent. Est-ce que tu ne ferais pas tout pour garder ce petit moment ?

- Il ne s'agit pas de Lily. James esquiva la question. Il s'agit de toi et de Remus…Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Si, c'est pareil. Sirius prit son air de chien battu auquel James n'arrivait pas être indifférent, et poursuivit : laisse-moi garder mes illusions. S'il te plait…

James secoua à son tout la tête, exaspéré. Il savait que Sirius avait encore gagné. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui imposer les choses ? Il soupira.

- Franchement, je ne te comprends pas. Si tu ne veux pas, tu ne lui dis pas, mais au moins, au moins, va t'excuser…

- Ok, je le ferai, dès qu'il sera rentré.

James poussa à nouveau un énorme soupir et haussa les épaules.

Sirius ne se sentait pas super à l'aise. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il avait fait une grosse bêtise en disant à Snape d'aller dans la cabane hurlante alors que Remus y était déjà. Et ça aurait pu mal se terminer, pour lui mais aussi et surtout pour Remus. Son Remus. Mais c'était aussi la faute à cet espèce de … Non, d'accord, c'était surtout de sa faute.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James, Peter et Sirius allèrent dîner assez tard. Quelques élèves étaient déjà sortis de table.  
Sirius commença à manger, à moitié soulagé de n'avoir pas encore croisé Remus. A moitié seulement, parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il devrait un jour ou l'autre l'affronter. Même si le terme 'affronter' était un peu fort.

Après tout, il n'avait qu'à s'excuser de ce qu'il avait fait avec Snape. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Ce n'est pas parce que James le voulait qu'il était obligé de le faire. Il n'avait qu'à se trouver une excuse. N'importe laquelle. Que Servilus l'avait provoqué, par exemple. Ou …

C'est à ce moment que Remus entra dans la pièce. Sirius faillit s'étouffer en le voyant. Il avait pourtant pensé passer la soirée tranquillement.

Remus les salua et s'assit avec eux. Il semblait calme et serein. Tout le contraire de Sirius qui, après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil se concentra sur son assiette.

En voyant ça, James eut un sourire ironique qu'il se dépêcha de cacher et lui, Peter et Remus commencèrent à discuter.  
Une discussion légère, mais bien souvent entrecoupée de silences. Remus en profitait alors pour jeter un regard vers Sirius, toujours préoccupé par son assiette. A plusieurs reprises, Remus ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, mais aussitôt il la refermait tout en se tournant vers James, qui haussait les épaules, impuissant.

Remus avait choisi de revenir parmi ses amis le soir, au dîner. Pour des tas de raisons qui lui paraissaient toutes valables.

La première, c'est qu'à table, il pourrait plus facilement affronter Sirius, même si le terme apparaissait fort. Et à table, sans doute personne n'aborderait ce qui s'était passé. Les maraudeur attendraient d'être dans leur chambre, et ça laissait ainsi un moment de répit à Remus. Ensuite, ça lui donnait un peu de temps pour pouvoir observer Sirius. Essayer de savoir si James disait vrai. Mais là, il dû s'avouer qu'il avait eu tort de penser ça, l'attitude de Sirius, concentré sur la table, ne lui facilitait guère la tâche alors qu'un regard, un tout petit regard aurait certainement suffit à Remus pour en savoir davantage.

Bref, Remus commençait à regretter d'avoir choisi ce moment. Sans doute aurait-il mieux valu qu'il attende la soirée pour les rejoindre, comme l'avait suggéré Mme Pomfresh.

Le bruit des autres élèves autour d'eux lui parut devenir monstrueux. Remus était de moins en moins à l'aise.

Enfin, James se leva, aussitôt suivi de Sirius, qui avait fini depuis un bon moment mais qui restait à jouer avec une tranche de pain. Peter et Remus les suivirent.

Les maraudeurs se retrouvèrent non pas dans la salle commune, mais directement dans leur chambre. James laissa éclater alors sa joie de retrouver Remus, et un instant, la tension qui avait pu être présente à table disparut. Peter parlait en même temps que James, tous les deux l'assaillant de 'Comment ça va', 'On a eu peur' et autres 'tu aurais pu le mordre'…

Seul Sirius ne disait rien, baissant la tête de façon coupable.

Jusqu'à ce que James dise :

- Sirius, tu n'as rien à dire ?

Sa voix n'était ni dure ni sévère. Cependant, elle amena avec elle un silence gêné.

Sirius leva la tête vers James, les yeux troublés. Puis, dans un effort qui lui parut surhumain, il se tourna brièvement vers Remus :

- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû…

Sa voix avait un accent sincère qui troubla les trois autres. Il s'ensuivit un nouveau silence. James et Peter s'étaient tournés vers Remus, semblant attendre sa réaction.

Remus prit une inspiration. Il fallait maintenant qu'il fasse, qu'il dise quelque chose. Et il se sentait démuni. Il avait passé son séjour à l'infirmerie, après la visite de James, à y penser. Sirius avait fait quelque chose d'impardonnable. Certainement. Il n'avait pas mesuré les conséquences au ça aurait pu avoir, mais c'était souvent le cas pour Sirius. Il agissait et réfléchissait après. Ca faisait aussi partie de son charme. Au moins pour Remus qui lui, pensait souvent trop avant d'agir. Comme maintenant.

- Mais ce n'était que Snivellus…

Sirius avait prononcé la phrase avec un ton boudeur d'enfant qui veut justifier une bêtise. Comme un nouveau silence menaçait de s'installer, James intervint, non sans une certaine perfidie :

- Mais c'est quand même pas une raison pour vouloir le tuer… A moins que tu n'aies une raison que tu ne nous a pas dit ?

Sirius le regarda, à la fois surpris et mécontent. Remus sentit un malaise l'envahir. Et brusquement, Sirius éclata :

- Ce n'était que Snivellus, merde ! Et oui, tu sais bien pourquoi James, alors ne joue pas l'innocent, tu me fatigues…

Et avant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne réagisse, Sirius était sorti de la chambre en claquant la porte.

La surprise passée, James se précipita pour le rattraper mais Remus le retint :

- J'y vais.

Sirius n'avait que peu d'avance et il fut facile à Remus de le rattraper dans le grand escalier. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius qui se retourna. A la vue de Remus, il serra les dents et voulut continuer son chemin. Mais Remus avait assez de poigne pour l'obliger à s'arrêter.

- J'ai dit que j'étais désolé, dit Sirius, non sans une certaine mauvaise humeur.

Remus le regardait. Son regard d'ambre était profond. Sirius était intimidé. C'était comme si Remus lisait à travers lui. Brusquement, Sirius se sentit fragile, un peu comme Remus à la fin de la transformation. Il eut soudain très envie que…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de formuler sa pensée, Remus s'était approché de lui et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, légères comme un papillon. Remus s'éloigna presque aussitôt, juste pour le regarder à nouveau de ce regard d'ambre si pur, si chaud, et recommença, cette fois, dans un vrai baiser auquel Sirius répondit passionnément, en passant ses bras autour de Remus, comme il le faisait certaines nuits de pleine lune...

* * *

_Aîe, arrêtez ! ne me frappez pas! _

_Non, je n'irai pas plus loin. Parce que je n'ai pas envie de mettre un dialogue du genre "Je t'aime"/ "Moi aussi je t'aime". Parce que je n'ai pas envie de les regarder faire..._

_Un peu de pudeur, quand même !_

_Et puis, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils aient arrêté de s'embrasser... Et puis, j'aime les happy ends toutes bêtes... _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous remercie vraiment du fond du coeur pour vos reviews. Sans ça, je ne suis pas sûre que je serais allée au bout... En tout cas, ça m'aide à ne pas bâcler trop les choses. Parce que mine de rien, ça met la pression..._

_Bref, je vous aime et je vous embrasse... A la prochaine !  
_


End file.
